The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia plant, botanically known as Dahlia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dahlgr95’.
The new Dahlia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lisse, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact container and garden Dahlia plants with dark-colored leaves, large inflorescences and good postproduction longevity.
The new Dahlia plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor during the summer of 2010 of a proprietary seedling selection of Dahlia hybrida identified as code number VD5-241, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary seedling selection of Dahlia hybrida identified as code number VD5-272, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Dahlia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Lisse, The Netherlands during the summer of 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dahlia plant by cuttings since February, 2012 in a controlled greenhouse environment in Lisse, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Dahlia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.